5 gustos
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos. Menciones de Sebastian/Ciel, shonnen-ai y yaoi. 05 Sebastian
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa; aunque yo no me quejo si ella me regalase algún personaje n.n  
**Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos.  
**Advertencias:** posible OoC. shonnen-ai leve

* * *

**Chocolate**

Mordió el manjar de color café que tenía en la mano y sintió como la dulce sustancia se disolvía en su boca.

Obviamente era el chocolate de mejor calidad, el producido por las industrias phantom y cuya receta fue elaborada por un demonio que podía realizar lo qué sea, incluso uno de los mejores placeres, Sebastian.

Siguió devorando lentamente la deliciosa barra de perfección, pensando en su sabor, distinto a los demás de su clase; y también en como lao había probado por primera vez, de los labios de Sebastian.

Desde entonces, el chocolate es lo que más le gusta.

* * *

**Notas:  
**Aclaro, serán cinco drabbs desde el PoV de Ciel, quien tiene 15 (soy incapaz de escribirlo de menor edad, haciendo todo lo que hará).  
Espero que les gusten los drabbs ^^

Besos  
Shijiru


	2. Paletas

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa; aunque yo no me quejo si ella me regalase algún personaje n.n  
**Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos  
**Advertencias:** posible OoC

* * *

**Paletas**

A Ciel le gustan las paletas, son la segunda cosa que más le gusta, sin importar si son de fresa, naranja, uva, chocolate o cualquier otro sabor, siempre eran deliciosas.

Podía lamerlas, morderlas y chuparlas, todo eso para poder disfrutar el dulce sabor. Pero, aunque le gustaba el caramelo, sabía de otra cosa que podía lamer, morder, chupar y hacer muchas cosas más. La diferencia es que la paleta es dulce, y esto otro es algo salado.

Es obvio que está hablando de cierta parte de la anatomía de Sebastian.

* * *

**Notas de la recien-exocisada (larga historia) Shiji:**

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Faltan 3

Besos  
Shijiru


	3. Pastel

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa; aunque yo no me quejo si ella me regalase algún personaje n.n  
**Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos  
**Advertencias:** posible OoC, menciones de lime.

* * *

**Pastel**

Consideraba el pastel como el postre más elaborado de todos, tenía diferentes pasos según el tipo, podía tener una gran variedad de ingredientes, había de muchas clases y todos son completamente deliciosos.

Además, los pasteles preparados por Sebastian son los mejores en el mundo, absolutamente nadie los hace como él; él les pone mucho chocolate y casi siempre tienen muchas fresas u otra fruta.

Aunque los pasteles no son lo único que el mayordomo sabe hacer con chocolates y fresas; últimamente ha descubierto muchos usos para estos ingredientes, estos incluyen a la cama, al demonio, su pene y su persona.

* * *

**Notas de la desvelada-por-estudiar-y-súper-cansada-gracias-al-cole Shijiru:**

Tengo sueño............ menos mal que esto ya lo había pasado a la compu, sino no hubiese publicado

Quiero a la gente que deja reviews n.n

Besos  
Dulces sueños (aunque sean la 3:30 de latarde)  
Shijiru


	4. Té

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa; aunque yo no me quejo si ella me regalase algún personaje n.n  
**Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos  
**Advertencias:** posible OoC.

* * *

**Té**

Como todo ingles de alcurnia, a Ciel le gusta el té y lo bebe todos los días, en casi todas sus comidas.

También, como parte de su educación, ha aprendido a diferenciar muchos tipos de té y a distinguir de donde provenían; aunque aún no sabe diferenciar el té que Sebastian le da en la noche.

La última bebida del día es especial, totalmente diferente a todas las demás, tiene algo que lo hace sentir… caliente, especialmente en la parte baja de su cuerpo; por lo que muchas noches termina llamando al demonio para deshacerse del calor con su ayuda.

* * *

**Notas de la aún-en-piyama-aunque-sean-las-cinco Shijiru:**

Bueno, mañana es un gran día, porqué viene el último cap y mi cumple n.n

Cualquier cosa, el boton verde puede ser apretado n.n

Besos  
Shijiru


	5. 05 Sebastian

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa; aunque yo no me quejo si ella me regalase algún personaje n.n  
**Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **A Ciel le gustan cinco cosas encima de todo, por ser lo más delicioso del mundo. Chocolate, paletas, pastel, té y… Sebastian, esos son sus principales gustos  
**Advertencias:** posible OoC, menciones de lime.

* * *

**Sebastian**

La mayoría de cosas que a Ciel le gustan son comestibles, deliciosas y adictivas; Sebastian es todo eso, auqnue en otro sentido.

Sus labios, con un eterno sabor a chocolate y menta, son casi comestibles y siempre los devora apasionadamente con sus besos; su nívea piel es tan deliciosa como la vainilla, aunque en cierta parte el sabores exquisitamente salado; y tener sexo con el demonio es, en definitiva, lo más adictivo del mundo.

No es como si estuviera enamorado del mayordomo, sólo le atraía físicamente. Tendría que corregirse, le gusta su cuerpo y su habilidad en la cama.

* * *

**Notas de la cumpleañera Shijiru:**

Sip, hoy es mi cumple n.n por cierto, este fic en realidad es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños xD**  
**

Y hasta aquí llegan los pequeños drabbs, tal vez en el futuro escriba algún fic con referencia a este n.n

Y si leyeron hasta aquí, pueden hacer click en el lindo botoncito verde de abajo.

Besos  
Shijiru


End file.
